Sweet Torture
by Ebony Grace
Summary: Silent feet roamed aimlessly through the castle's halls. All the other inhabitants of the castle had long since fallen into morpheus' warm embrace, but not him, he did not dare tread there...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya folks, Ebony here.

As you might or might not know it's been a while since I last updated anything on FF and I'm sure some of you are pissed that this isn't the long awaited update ( sorry about that) but y'all just gonna have to deal hmmkay? On the upside, this story is mostly finished so I'll probably be updating every other day.

Anyway, the pairing on this is Severus/Draco with a build-up to Severus/Draco/Harry *squeal*

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, no really I don't own anything.

**Sweet torture**

**Chapter 1**

Silent feet roamed aimlessly through the castle's halls. All the other inhabitants of the castle had long since fallen into morpheus' warm embrace, but not him, he did not dare tread there.

The pale, ghostly figure aimlessly wandered anywhere and everywhere his feet guided him, unhindered by the cold draft that seeped the castle's barren walls. Even the Hogwarts ghosts themselves move out of his way when he approaches, their pale eyes watching him from a distance but he doesn't even notice them anymore. Lost in his own morose thoughts, trapped within the darkness and anguish of his morbid memories, unable to break free until the light of morning comes to rouse him from his waking slumber. Then he would once more have to go back to pretending- pretending to everyone around him that he was as all right, that nothing was wrong in their happy little world. The mask would return and remain firmly in its place until nightfall when he would again return to this world of torture.

What reason did he have for this?

He was certain that no one would understand. Why would they? Everything was great right?

Voldemort was dead, the war was over and things were finally falling back in place. And him? He was their saviour, the one who made it all possible. As the Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who, once again adored by the masses and hailed by all, he should have been happy. Hell! He should have been ecstatic, over the moon even.

Instead he was stuck in the past as he kept reliving everything from the moment the war truly started all the way up to the moment of his final battle with Voldemort. The cold lifeless corpses, the screams of the tortured souls coming from various locations on the battlefield, the cruel laughter bubbling from those heartless beasts' lips at the sight of others' agony, the foul, suffocating smell of fear and decay that never seemed to dissipate. Even now he could still smell it, could still feel the blood sticking to every part of him. He would never be clean again, no matter how much he scrubbed, that blood would never come off.

Relentlessly, his mind kept going over the list of names of allies that had died during the war and even before. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Fred, Percy, Remus, Tonks, Collin and Dennis Creevy and many more. Aurors, order members, students teachers and civilians alike, dead. It wasn't even hard to believe that he had somehow ended up saving two death eaters that night, two Slytherins that he had always professed to hate, one of whom had not long before killed his mentor while the other one stood by and watched. To him every life had been precious no matter which side the person was on he had refused to be responsible for any more deaths than he had to. For him there had been only one who deserved to die, Voldemort that man, no _monster_ had deserved to die the fact that he lived had been unnatural and even then in a way Harry had saved the dark lord, from himself and the soulless creature he'd let himself become.

Yes, Harry had saved many lives that day be it directly or in a roundabout way.

Those two though had been different in a way, so different even that he now found himself avoiding them at all cost.

Being near them was a torture all on its own but then, being away from them seemed practically unbearable. He had to though, there was no other way.

School had been in session for three months now and due to him using his studies as a means of distraction his grades had improved drastically as they now rivalled Hermione's for first place, much to the girl's not so well hidden aggravation it seemed.

His friends were another story. They had noticed him pulling away from them and just couldn't understand why. Honestly though, he didn't really care. He didn't _want_ them to understand and the more they pressured him to open up to them, the more he closed himself off. That was the only way for him to stay sane, for him keep hold of that last vestige of fragile calm that seemed to be slipping away more and more by the day.

A/N: Well there you have it, short but sweet like most of the chapters will be. Please leave me a review telling me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated and taken into consideration, BS is used to fertilize my garden. See y'all next chapter.

Ciao,

Ebony


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya folks,

So here's chapter to, as promised. And would you look at that it isn't even midnight yet which means I was actually on time for once, yay!

It's short and there's no Harry in this but I promise he'll be back next chapter so enjoy/

Disclaimer: Last I checked J.K passed the teenager mark decades ago sooo…

**Sweet torture**

**Chapter 2**

"He's out there again isn't he?" was the first thing the blond teen said when his lover entered what he had come to consider as their rooms.

"Yes Draco, he is" Severus answered, wearily running a hand through his hair.

"Sev, we can't just let him keep doing this to himself, it isn't healthy", said Draco even as he moved closer to the older man.

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, or perhaps young man would be a better way to describe the blond, taking comfort from his warm presence. "I know love, I had hoped things would get better given time, unfortunately the opposite seems to be the case," the man finally confessed.

"Then why don't you stop him," demanded Draco "I can't take it much longer Sev. The Dark Lord is dead and still he refuses to admit his feelings even if only to himself. He's _killing_ himself Sev. He tries to hide it and perhaps it works for those that don't know him as well but I can see it so why can't _you_?"

"Of course I can see it Draco," Severus snapped out letting go of the blond and moving to the fireplace, He gazed into the fire for a moment, as if it might hold the answers he sought. "I've probably seen it clearer that you think you have," he continued his gaze finally moving from the fire back to the blond.

At this Draco immediately clamped down on any sharp retort that might have found its way out his mouth. Hurt briefly flickered through his grey eyes before that too was swiftly hidden behind an impassive mask. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it hadn't been fast enough to escape the former spy's notice.

Severus gave a small, nearly imperceptible sigh as he moved away from the fire, and sinking down into his personal reading chair beckoned the blond over.

"Come here love".

The blond didn't hesitate to go over and perch himself on his mate's lap, gratefully leaning into his comforting embrace.

"He needs us Sev, and we need him too."

Severus gently brushed back a stray strand of blond hair from his loves pale face.

"Peace my dragon all will be well soon."

"I know Sev, if anyone can save our mate from himself it's you."

"And you my love. He will need both of us to get through this, but first you should rest, you will be of no use to anyone if you wear yourself out."

**That's all for today so R&R and see you next chapter.**

**Ciao,**

**Ebony **


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya folks,

No time for a chat today so let's get on to the story kay?

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

**Sweet torture**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was reaching his breaking point. Who would have thought acting normal could be this tiring.

He was top of his class, everyone just loved him as head boy and he had so far managed to avoid any confrontations. He had taken to avoiding his friends as much as he could with Hermione being head girl and Ron being his quidditch captain. He spent most of his time the quiet Neville and Luna instead, at least those two understood that he didn't want to talk about his feelings and all that rot. But recently even they were more company than he wanted.

His head was hurting, not in the my-scar-is-burning kind of way he had gotten used to, but in more of a dull aching throb behind the eyes kind of way. He first thought it might be the side effects of Snape's eyesight correcting potion finally making themselves known. After all, why would the man who had hated him from the moment he had first set foot into the halls of Hogwarts pass up the chance to get rid of him, especially when under the pretence of aiding him. He probably snuck some slow acting poison into the potion. But then he remembered that the potions master had taken some of the potion as well to prove it was safe. He didn't have to do that, he could just as easily have forced Harry to take the potion, and that simple act made all the difference.

Deciding that he'd had enough company for the day he told Neville and Luna to hang around and finish working if they wanted, but that he was going out for a walk. It was close to curfew so he knew they would be gone when he came back. It also meant there wouldn't be many students out and about right now.

* * *

**Short I know but at least you got something right?**

**That's all for today so R&R and see you next chapter.**

**Ciao,**

**Ebony **


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya folks,

Another day another chapter, so let's get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

**Sweet torture**

**Chapter 4**

"Mister Potter, would you care to explain why it is that you are out roaming the castle at his time of night."

Harry slowly turned towards the deep, smooth voice of the Slithering head of house, having long ago lost the urge to jump like a first year caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"I'm patrolling the corridors professor", he replied matter of factly. He was the head boy after all, patrolling was part of the job prescription.

Severus couldn't help but flinch internally at the lack of emotion in the young man's voice and the dullness in his once vibrant emerald eyes.

"It's not your turn to be patrolling Potter, and even if it was it is too late for you to still be patrolling," the man sneered out of habit more than anything else.

Harry didn't react to the man's tone though, after so many years of the man sharp tongue being used on him, he had grown immune to the vitriol and chose to ignore it. "I must have lost track of time sir, I'll go and sleep now." He had already turned to leave when he heard the man sigh.

"Somehow I doubt you will Harry", the man said so softly that Harry could almost have thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

Instead, the softening of the tone of his voice and the use of his first name caught dark haired boy off guard. His eyes immediately snapped up to his professor for the first time that night. The first he notices was the lack of the usual disdain in the man's eyes, but then again that had been absent for quite a while hadn't it? Instead he saw worry and compassion, compassion, not pity like he'd seen in most peoples' eyes before he started acting _normal_, and something else that Harry couldn't place, or perhaps just didn't want to. He barely noticed Severus reaching out to him, because at that moment the darkness took him and he was finally falling, falling deeper and deeper into its hold. He was hardly aware of a strong set of arms wrapping themselves around him, preventing him from falling to the floor and hurting himself.

Severus sighed once more as he looked down upon the pale, drawn face of the boy in his arms. Carefully he shifted the unconscious boy so he could carry him back to his room bridal style.

"Oh Harry… Why do you insist on torturing yourself so"

* * *

**A/N: Alright people, as it stands there's either one or two more chapters to go depending on whether or not you want me to add a chapter with slash. So if y'all want little harrykins to get some hot man love y'all better start reviewing. If you want love you gotta give me some love in return people!**

**Ciao,**

**Ebony **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi y'all,

You won't believe how tired I am so I'm just going to post this and go to bed now.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

**Sweet torture**

**Chapter 5**

The moment Severus entered his private rooms he was accosted by an irate blond.

"Severus, you're back", the blond exclaimed. "What happened, I thought…" here Draco stops dead in his tracks having finally catching sight of the precious cargo in the older man's arms.

"Is- is that Harry?"

Severus only nodded as he swept past to lay the pale boy – no, young man on down.

"Merlin, what happened Sev", Draco demanded as he followed the man into the bedroom. Severus carefully laid Harry on the bed before answering, never taking his eyes off that pale face, even in sleep Harry looked haunted. "It seems that certain events are finally catching up to him," he murmured. No more was said as Draco moved to the edge of the bed, taking one of the other boy's hands into his own. Meanwhile, a calloused hand gently tucked a lose strand of raven hair behind the sleeping brunet's ear, stroking a soft cheek before regretfully trying to pull away. Trying being the operative word, because the moment Severus tried to move his hand away, Harry unconsciously moved to keep his face in contact to the touch. Carefully replacing his hand, the potions master gently caressed the corner of rosy lips. Said lips twitch into a small content smile.

"He'll be alright, won't he Sev", the blond asked softly "We'll help him and he'll be alright and then the three of us can be together right?"

"We can only hope Draco. Be there for him and hope that eventually he will no longer feel the need to torture himself for what happened in the past and finally start to live for the future. Whether that future lies with us or elsewhere only time can tell."

* * *

**So this would have been the official last chapter, but since y'all want slash there will be one more chapter after this, probably on Monday though because I'm gonna be out of the city this weekend. **

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review. Karisaren: I'm sorry about that but maybe this will help a little. The way I see it, is that with every chapter a few more days/weeks/months have gone by, Harry is suffering just that bit more from a case of survivors guilt and PTSD, and Draco and Severus are getting just that bit more worried about our saviour until finally it all just comes to a head. If it doesn't make sense, well that's life right, still I'm glad you like my story despite its shortcomings (pun intended) and I promise the next story won't be half as disjointed as this one and more than twice as long and who knows I might come back to this again at some point after its finished and flesh it out a little and give it an actual plot or maybe just clump it all together and make it a one-shot or something.**

**Ciao,**

**Ebony **


End file.
